


'Cause I Know

by lollismack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollismack/pseuds/lollismack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is caught leaving Taylor's house. What does Zayn think about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well this is unbeta-ed.

Fuck, Harry thought. He woke up in Taylor’s house; he couldn't remember anything that happened last night. He was sitting on the couch, he looked his body and he thanked god that he was -still- wearing his clothes, That means nothing happened with Taylor, right?, he stared at the empty room and looked for Taylor.

“Oh, you are awake. Are you okay?” Taylor asked, entering the living room, she sat at the couch and extended to Harry a coffee cup. He drank the liquid. He was nervous, what if something really happened with Taylor and he can’t remember it. “Mm yes, sure.” C’mon, Harry you can just asks. “Taylor, did something happen between me and you last night?” Taylor looked at him as she took the cup to her dry lips. “It depends of what ‘something’ means to you.” Was her only respond. Harry freaked out; he took his jacket out of the closet and left the house. As he make his way out, he could hear Taylor’s stupid laugh. He searched for his car and when he found it, he couldn't reach for it ‘cause paparazzi’s were all around his car.

“Harry, Harry, are you two dating?” “Did you spend the night here?” “Is it true?” “C’mon, Harry answer!”

“That means, you are not gay, right?” One of them, dared to ask. He made his way and entered to the car and left the place.

He get to the flat -it was really early, the boys were probably sleeping- He threw his jacket to the floor and went to his share-room with Zayn.

He took his clothes off and went to the bed. Zayn made a little bit of space for him and joined their hands. Harry immediately felt guilty. He needed to tell Zayn what happened. He loves him. Zayn is the only one he wants. If something really did happen with Taylor - Not that he remembered it- he had it to be honest. “Z, I need to tell you something.” Zayn turned around over his back, so could faced Harry. “ I'm hearing, go ahead.” Harry was ‘bout to say it when his phone rang. “Harry, can you please pick up that thing? It’s annoying.” “No, babe. I need to tell you something”

“Yeah. You can say it, after you pick up the phone.” Harry sighed and took his phone -it was a message from Taylor- What the fuck does she want? He thought.

Harry, we didn't do anything. I was just joking. So don’t take it too serious. Love, Tay Tay.

From Taylor Swift (6:30am).

He wanted to jump of happiness, but if he did it, he would have to explain it to Zayn. “Z, hey…” He tried to say but Zayn was already asleep. He sighed and went to sleep after he kissed Zayn’s forehead.

The same day at the afternoon, all the magazines and newspaper covers were covering with Harry’s face leaving Taylor’s house.

“ I'm so bored, let’s order food.” Niall said.

“We just finish our lunch.” Liam remembered him.

“Here boys, a couple of magazines. We’re leaving to the studio in a while.” Paul said.

OooOoOooO

“Do you want to go and see what are the boys doing?” Harry asked to Zayn. They were sitting out of the flat -in the balcony- admiring the great view they had in front of their eyes.

“No, I'm fine here with you. We don’t have many opportunities of be alone.” He responded. Zayn took Harry’s face and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “Z… Kiss me more” Harry said. “ Aren't you a little bit horny today, eh?” Zayn asked playfully. He loved when Harry was like this. He started to kiss Harry, softly at first but then more passionately with Harry on top of him. “I want you, Z” The thin boy murmured. Zayn softly pushed him away. “Harry, we are rounded by so many people.”

Harry’s face flushed. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay. Let’s just stay here, like this.”

OooOoOooO

“What the fuck is this?” Louis yelled. The boys saw the cover of the magazine with the tittle ‘Is Harry Styles Dating Taylor Swift?’

“That’s bullshit. They don’t have proof of that.” Louis said. “Well, here’s a picture of him leaving her house. I think that’s enough to them.” Liam added.

“Some shits are going to blow when Zayn find this.” Niall whispered. The three boys nodded.

“Boys, it’s time to leave. Call the other two.” Paul said leaving the room.

OooOoOooO

“Mmm. It’s time to leave. Paul’s waiting for us.” Niall said to Zayn and Harry. “Yehh, we are coming.”

Zayn and Harry un-joined their hands and got up off of the couch.

The five boys sat on the bus. The atmosphere was rarely tense. “What’s going on?” Zayn asked. “What do you mean?” Liam responded with another question. “Nothing” Niall said. Zayn started to laugh. The three boys looked at them with an odd look.

“If this is ‘bout the magazines. I already know about it.” Zayn said to them.

Harry looked shocked. “You are not mad?”

“No, ‘cause I know the real you” He said and then he leaned and kissed Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really don't know if there is any mistake. Sorry, I speak spanish. I was learning english all by myself - now I'm taking classes - so yeah... If you're a beta reader, could you please help me? Thanks you.


End file.
